wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet'n Delightful Date
was a Ticked Free event that ran in June 29, 2015 and came back as Spin-off event in October 05, 2017. This was the first Ticket-Free event. Announcement(s) (From oldest to newest.) June 26, 2015, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #73 Yukiya “...Big news, everyone.” Elias “The brand new ‘Ticket-Free Story Event’ will be released in a few days. At the same time, the new Story Event with this new event structure will start in Wizardess Heart+ as well.” Luca “Sounds freakin’ cool! Hey, I heard those stories don’t need Story Tickets to read, but is that true?” Yukiya “Yes it is, Luca. I’ve gotta tell you, I seriously cannot wait this new event to start.” Elias “...How rare of him...Yukiya’s eyes are shining so bright in excitement...” Yukiya “The biggest key of this new event will be your Event Friends.” Luca “So I heard. And, it’s gonna be expedient that you make more and more Event Friends there.” Yukiya “Hm, why will it be good for us?” Luca “Once the event starts, you’ll find it out. Just get ready to give it a try. Trust me, it’s gonna be awesome!” Elias “Klaus and Randy March will explain about this new event in details next time, I guess.” Yukiya “...We all will be waiting for you in this new event. See you soon, everyone.”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #73." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. June 28, 2015, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #74 Klaus “Today we’re here to explain about this brand new Ticket-Free Story Event, ‘Sweet ‘n Delightful Date’. Hope you all are excited about it.” Randy “In this story, all of us will go out into the downtown of Gedonelune on the field day.” Klaus “...But I guess it’ll be date day, not field day, for all couples.” Randy “That’s right! Why not?! I’m super excited about it too! Hm, where should I take her to? I’ve gotta plan it out for her...” Klaus “What are you talking about? You are a prefect of this academy, which means you’ll be on duty throughout that day.” Randy “Er...Okie-dokie!” Klaus “I’m hoping you really mean it.” Randy “Oh, whatever! Let’s get back to the event story thing. There’ll be a special story for each character, and plus, there’ll be an awesome thing in this event! Do you want me to say what it is, Klaus?!” Klaus “...Just say it.” Randy “Tada! All characters will have an awesome event photo each! Don’t you think it’s cool?! You’ve got to be looking forward to this event, everyone!” Klaus “Go check the ‘Sweet ‘n Delightful Date’ Event page for further details. Make sure to meet us in the downtown of Gedonelune on the field day.”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #74." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. June 29, 2015, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #75 Luca “Hi, girls! We’ve got a big news! The new Ticket-Free Event Story, ‘Sweet ‘n Delightful Date’ is now out!” Yukiya “It has a little more volume than other Event Stories.” Elias “Plus, it comes with a special event photo for each character, and I’m sure you’ll like them all.” Luca “By the way, Elias. Heard you did something EXTREMELY WILD this time?” Elias “Ugh...Don’t remind me about it... I was awfully embarrassed!” Yukiya “...I heard you did something pretentious too, Luca.” Luca “What? You think that was pretentious? I was just treating her as gentlemanly as always.” Elias “Yukiya, you also did s-such a b-bold...!!” Yukiya “It just turned out that way.” Luca “Heard the stories of the Emperor and Randy guy are quite sweet and romantic, too.” Elias “A-Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this event, everyone.” Luca “There’re also some exclusive avatar items, so don’t forget to check them out☆” ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #75." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. July 03, 2015, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #76 Yukiya “...Hi. I was asked to give you a short speech introducing the newest event ‘Sweet ‘n Delightful Date’ and sharing a thought about it...but I’m not so sure about how to start this......As you can see in this photo, it’s a scene from my story of this event. And, I must say that I was a little wilder than usual in the story. Maybe a new situation made me to become like that. I was pleased that I could spend more time with her there. If you wanna know more about me and her, proceed to read the story now. Hope you’ll like the event.”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #76." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. July 05, 2015, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #77 Luca “What’s up, girls? Here I come to introduce about the new Ticket-Free Event Story ‘Sweet ‘n Delightful Date’. But it’s kinda awkward for me to talk and describe about my love scene... Anyways, hmm...I gotta tell ya I’m kinda different than the usual me in the story. Look at the photo. Don’t you think so? ...I wanna be more open to you, to be honest. I try not to hide much thing from you and gloss over the surface of my fake self....Ugh! let’s stop it right here! *blush*Go ahead and read the story, ’kay? Oh, this event doesn’t need Story Tickets to read for everyone, by the way. Be sure to check it out for me, alright?”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #77." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. July 11, 2015, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #79 Randy “What’s up, everyone? Let me explain you a little bit about my story when I had a ‘Sweet ‘n Delightful Date’ with her. Oh, I love this position holding her, coz... I can feel that she’s completely protected by me. Don’t you think so?! It’s a very satisfying moment when I hold her like this. And I gotta say, it’s quite challenging for me to hold an urge squeezing her when we’re in this position, y’know? Oh yeah, the sweets she made were perfect too! To sum up, going out and staying with her is always a lot of fun! Oh hey, do you know on that day Klaus was...Oops, I shouldn’t mention anymore for now, I guess! Just come visit the Event Page and enjoy my story without Story Tickets!”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #79." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. July 18, 2015, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #81 Elias “Great... That photo again..................I WAS RIDICULOUSLY, UTTERLY, COMPLETELY INSANE AT THAT TIME! Please, don’t mention about this thing to me anymore! ...If you want to know what happened to me that much, you go check it out yourself. I will NEVER, EVER want to mention about it with my own words…*sigh*”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #81." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. July 19, 2015, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #82 Klaus “Today I was left with the job to wrap up the event ‘Sweet ‘n Delightful Date’. Hm? Oh, this photo... Hah, it was quite entertaining watching your easy-to-read facial expression at this time...pff... I’m not making fun of you. Just thought it was stupidly adorable. So, you must be excited going out with me. Then, don’t make me wait. Just come join me already.”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #82." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. October 05, 2017, NTT. Solmare's Facebook announcement: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #470 Gedonelune Academy’s Journal �Month: XX Date: XX –Event Announcement by Luca, Joel, Yukiya, Glenn- Luca “Alright, I’m gonna ask her on a date again!” Joel “You don’t give up, do you?” Luca “You have a lot to learn, Joel. It’s a game, you see. The moment I stop bugging her, she’ll start missing me.” Yukiya “...I see.” Glenn “Maybe I should try that.” Joel “Calm down, don’t lose yourself.” “Love in the Air” is back by popular demand! Enjoy a romantic date with him.ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #470." Retrieved on October 30, 2018. Note Were made for this event: *5 stories, one to each character: Elias, Yukiya, Luca, Klaus and Randy. *5 CGs *avatar items Summary Intro Story(ies) Trivia *Klaus' CG from this event came back in 2019, in Klaus! Klaus! Klaus! -Photos-. Gallery Category:Events Category:Ticket Free Events Category:Spin-off Events